cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Stained Sanctuary
The Sacred Grounds, known as the Blood Stained Sanctuary in the NiCALis translation, is a hidden stage required to pass in order to get the game's best ending. It is prison of Ballos, the younger brother of Jenka, and by destroying him, the island will be saved. Alongside the destruction of Ballos, Misery and Balrog will be freed from the curse of the Demon Crown. Description The Sacred Grounds is divided by three sections and two bosses: Heavy Press and Ballos. *The first area is full of Death Spikes, which require you to use the Booster V 2.0 to get across. You'll find a Health Upgrade and an unconscious Curly at the end before proceeding to the next room. *The second area contains several Butes that will charge at you while blocks fall from the celling; they're tricky to avoid due the random falling pattern and causes 10 damage per hit. *The third and final area is a combination of the first and second rooms: Death Spikes in the ground and ceiling combined with Butes spawning from everywhere (however there's no falling blocks, but there are blocks thrown by enemies). There are also several hearts to restore the player's health. At the end of it you'll encounter the boss Heavy Press. *After defeating Heavy Press, it crashes to the ground, creating a hole to go into (be careful, when Heavy Press is defeated, it falls like a normal press would, capable of taking out the player in one hit). Here, you head into the Sealed Chamber and fight the last boss, Ballos. Narration As the player go through the Sacred Grounds, a mysterious voice will tell the story of Ballos: NiCALis=''Did you know that the woman named Jenka had a younger brother? His name was Ballos. And like his sister he possessed magical powers that no man had. He led and protected the people with his magical power. They loved and trusted him, Even more than their own king. Jealous of Ballos, the resentful king caught and imprisoned him. His punishment was severe and cruel. Humans truly are terrible creatures... Ballos was driven into a state of pure, uncontrollable rage by the punishment. Weakened by the torture, he was helpless to contain the fury. The king and kingdom were swallowed by Ballos' wild magical force. The life he loved so dearly was turned into ruins in a single night... ...Shrouded only by fiery hot ashes. Driven insane by his punishment, Ballos was confined to the floating island in the sky by his sister, Jenka. That was all she could do. For Jenka, killing her own younger brother would be impossible. Jenka's witch daughter, Misery, is to blame for the Demon Crown... She forced Ballos to create it. Because of this offense, she was cursed by the Crown, compelled to obey whoever possessed it. The curse can be lifted if the Demon Crown is destroyed. However... The Demon Crown will be restored anew an infinite number of times so long as Ballos' heart still beats... That is the supreme magical power of his eternally enraged soul. It is intrinsically imbued into his evil creation, the Demon Crown.'' |-| AG= Trivia *There is a a secret sign found at the beginning of the Sacred Grounds that says "Welcome to Hell!" *A chest with twenty-four max missiles upgrade can be found. **If the player does not have a Super Missile Launcher, the aforementioned chest will contain a 100 max missiles upgrade, however, this will not upgrade the Missile Launcher into the Super Missile Launcher. *The title screen theme song is replaced by another one depending on how fast the player beat the Sacred Grounds and defeat Ballos: **If beaten under 6 minutes, Curly's theme will play; **If beaten under 5 minutes, Toroko's theme will play; **If beaten under 4 minutes, King's theme will play; **If beaten under 3 minutes, Sue's theme will play. *If Quote goes to the door without Curly next to the door, he comes in and pops back out. *In the room accessed by defeating Heavy Press, the top-right door leads to the Statue Chamber, a room that shows statues of all the previous Demon Crown owners, with The Doctor being the current one. At this point, the statues are destructible, allowing Quote to change the statues to ones of Quote, Curly, Toroko, and King. Category:Locations Category:AG translation titles